As a new generation high efficiency light source, LEDs have advantages such as long lifetime, low energy consumption, environment friendliness and the like, and thereby have been widely applied in lighting of industrial, agricultural and commercial fields.
Existing driving power sources for lighting-purpose LED lamps can be classified into two types, i.e., external and built-in driving power sources. In the external type, a light source is directly mounted on a heat dissipator and then is connected to a driver via a power line. However, such connection is inclined to be disconnected and the outer sheath of the power line is inclined to be damaged. As a result, dangers such as short circuit and current leakage may occur. For example, most tube lights are connected like this with the power sources disposed externally, or in some tube lights, the driving power sources are mounted in a cavity of a fixed holder, for example, T8/T5 tubes with external power sources.
Among various lamps with built-in power sources, one type is that a power source cavity is provided on the lamp for mounting the driving power source, for example, street lamps, garden lamps and the like, and another type is that the power source is directly positioned in an internal cavity, for example, bulb lamps.
The above power source mounting methods have the same problems. For example, connections during mounting are inconvenient, and the designed cavities for mounting driving power sources cannot be standardized due to prominent differences in sizes of power sources of different powers.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a structure of a conventional LED driver. The driver is formed by an input lead (or an input lead terminal), a circuit board, a housing, an output lead (or an output lead terminal). FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing a typical mounting interface for mounting an LED driver. The mounting interface is formed by a housing with a cavity.
As can be seen from the above descriptions, the existing LED lamps require complicated assembling methods, and most damages or no goods in these LED lamps at present are power source failures. In the assembling methods for external power sources, the power sources cannot be replaced, or non-professionals are not capable of replacing the power sources. In the assembling methods for the built-in power sources, the power sources cannot be repaired once they have malfunctions. CN203115737U discloses an LED street lamp having a driver which is convenient to replace. However, the replacement procedure is still relatively complicated, and the driver cannot meet the miniaturization requirements.